Verboten Timeline
by thehomicidalmaniac
Summary: Vlad masters was living a normal life, until an accident brought anouther halfa into his home. Who was the boy with glacial blue eyes, so like young Daniels, but Danny was still in Amity Park. So who is this new development. Rated T for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N so this story is about Danny and Vlad, so PP never happened. No disasteroid, no stupid Vlad no Danny being found out. I don't know the pairings yet, there could be Yaoi im not sure I haven't decided. If there are any discrepancies please forgive me it has been a while since I saw DP, it being discontinued and all. So without further ado Dark would you do the honors?**

**Dark Phantom: what? Where am I, shouldn't I be in that damned thermos?**

**Homicidalmaniac: yes but this is an alternate reality, now DO the fucking honors or I'll SHOW you sadistic.**

**Dark: ok ok, Danny Phantom does not belong to homicidalmaniac; it belongs to its respectful author/creator. DISCLAIMED BITCHES!**

Vlad masters was dreaming, and oh what a glorious dream it was. The packers were winning the world cup and Maddie and Danny were there with him. A large amount of confetti was showering them and the three hugged. Even in his sleep the billionaire smirked triumphantly, unfortunately his sleep was disturbed by an immensely loud CRASH. All thirty-six alarms in his mansion went off, and then the seventy-two ghost alarms went off after them. Groaning Vlad scowled, who DARE intrude in his home. The two white rings that entailed his transformation went through his waist and ended up in Vlad Masters becoming Vlad Plasmius. Slowly with deliberate steps, Vlad walked to where the crash had come from. It didn't surprise him that the intruder had come from his secret lab, where the ghost portal. What did surprise him though was the mass of dark cloth in front of the –active- portal. Vlad narrowed his eyes and saw that the bundle was moving, a steady breathing motion.

He didn't trust what was going on, he was a master manipulator and being in control came as a second nature to him. This definitely fell into the category of NOT being in control. He walked to his simulator room, the room that he kept as an interrogation room, but when the time came it would help train young Daniel. When he realized where his place was of course. For now he put a ghost shield around the room, as well as a shield version of the blasted belt Daniel had used on him once. The Specter Deflector it was called. When the room was prepared, Vlad walked back to the ghost on the floor. That's when it hit Vlad, _breathing_. The ghost was breathing, that meant it was a halfa. But…how, he flew to his room and turned to his security systems. As always he had cameras all around the Fenton home, and as he looked through the pictures he sighed in relief. Daniel was still in bed, his form covered in a blanket and his raven hair peeking out the top. But now that means there is another halfa, one he had not met yet.

Now gliding warily he reached the sleeping form. Scowling, Vlad used his ectoplasmic ray to make a stretcher and he floated the intruder into the containment room. Sitting in front of the room he observed the ghost thought the one-way glass. It reminded him of a police interrogation room, but much more luxurious of course. He tapped his chin in wonder, what was the halfa doing _here_. As he contemplated this turn of events the person in the room stirred, groaning slightly. Vlad looked thoughtful, but as he heard the voice he realized the boy, for he was obviously male, couldn't be more than twenty years old. The billionaire grinned maliciously; perhaps this could turn in his favor. The boy groaned again and raised his head, looking around blearily. But as his face came into view Vlad Plasmius, billionaire and master manipulator was shocked and startled once more, and his eyes widened in surprise. But just then the most glacial blue eyes Vlad had ever seen locked onto his even though there was no way the boy could have seen through the glass. For the third time Vlad was speechless, this wasn't turning out to be a good day for Vlad Masters.

**A/N so what do you think, any reviews would be welcome. Ooooh, who do you thing it iiiis *singsong* *grins like Vlad, or Dark for that mater***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Heyy all! It's your friendly...wait rewind. It's your homicidal neighborhood maniac! is acting weird, wont let me publish some stories, I keep getting an error 2 something or other. Thing is only my crossover stories wont be published, if anyone can advise me on what to do it would be much appreciated. Ah you lich *ucks, this alas is not a crossover. So you get it early. Warning, this is a T rated story, and there might be some…LIGHT Yaoi at times. If you guys mind A LOT tell me ill stop it, it just satisfies my inner Yaoi love. **

**MostAwesomeChickEver**: HAH your puny ectogun is no mach for my utter and complete sadism. I SHALL RIP YOUR ENTRAILS AND CHOVE THEM UP…ack…dying…he..lp

**AWESOMEEEEEE**: as you can see, I HAAAVE MUAHAHAHAH TREMBLE AT MY SUBMISSION!

**D for Danielle**: Again with the threats, my name IS homicidal, and Dan is currently busy locked up in my closet. He is too *uckable to rot in a thermos. And no this isn't really my first it's my third, but the other two are still on my desktop. Their first chapters done, but as I stated before won't let me publish. I was half tempted to go to another fanfic site or wattpad, but didn't because it let me upload this story. LUCKY youse peoples. Oh and im not telling you who that was, IT'S A SURPRISE…or y'know just to annoy you ;)

**Dan Phantom muffling from a locked closet: DISCLAIMER**, Danny phantom does not belong to Homicidal maniac. *please clockwork for the love of ancients save me*

**Ps:** DISCLAIMED BITCHES!

Speechless; when one has been induced to such trauma that they are unable to coherently create words. Vlad Masters would never admit this to the public, but he was indeed speechless at this moment. A seemingly random young ghost boy had crashed into his lab. And now, said boy was staring at him through 5-inch thick one-way glass, with a face no one would ever forget if they saw it. Vlad thought he knew torture, that he had witnessed and perhaps even induced torture on others, but this was something else. This child had numerous scars all over his neck. They were like spider webs, crisscrossing and webbing across his shoulders and neck, the cloak hid the rest of his body but he could tell that they stretched down farther. Many lacerations looked old, the flesh whiter where the scar tissue had recuperated. On the ghost's face there were three scars, an enormous one that stretched from his temple to his cheek, and going right over the eyelids. The other two were on the side of his eyebrow, smaller but just as deep. As Vlad looked on, he felt a peculiar feeling below his navel; the ghost was quite handsome; despite the scars. Unusual blue hair with streaks of white fell just past his shoulders and he had an aristocratic facial structure. As Vlad looked on, the Ghost boy smirked.

"y'know, I can hear your heartbeat. I know your there, perhaps you should tell me where I am and who you are?" the young man said calmly. Vlad narrowed his eyes, suspicion overtaking his curiosity. He walked to the speaker system, "Well my dear boy, seeing as it was _you_ who broke into _my_ lab, shouldn't I be asking what you are doing here?"

They were both quite for a while, but as Vlad looked on he saw the boy's pupils dilate for a split second, the next thing he saw was the child doubled over in hysterical laughter. "Oh my GOD, this is precious. Of ALL the places on the face of the multiverse, I end up HERE! HAH!" and the ghost proceeded to clutch at his stomach in malicious glee. Vlad looked in increadulation, perhaps the boy was insane, or a 'frootloop' as Daniel liked to call him. Vlad scowled at the memory, but no this needs his attention more. "Are you quite sure you're sane, child? I cannot deal with nonsensical people at the moment, but im sure walker could take you off my hands. It would do him good to extend his prison into an asylum."

Again the boy smirked and stood up, he walked to a chair in the back and proceeded to drag it to the middle of the room. Masters also noticed the boy had a slight limp. As the ghost took off his cloak and ran a hand through his mop of hair he sat down on the chair; crossing his legs. _At least he has an impeccable fashion sense, _the boy was wearing a silver and white Armani suit, and not a single weapon in sight. There was a single word for one such as the intruder, elegant. _Now if only I can get Daniel to act this way. "_So my boy, I believe you should answer my question. What are you doing here, and who are you." The boy looked amused, and this thoroughly annoyed the older man.

"_Vlad_, it's been a long time, it's good to see that you are still the same. But if I am here with you…that means this was meant to happen." Silence, the billionaire was suspicious of the ghost knowing his name, but before Vlad could reply a shout of annoyance escaped the boy. "Of _course!_ I knew that cocky stupid time ghost wouldn't die like that! OH don't you get it Vlad, _this was meant to be!_ So things could still be different! But why, what am I supposed to do HERE!" Vlad eyed the ranting boy warily, "Now im sure you're clinically insane. What ARE you talking about boy!"

"Hey frootloop, let me think for a sec alright!" thoroughly crossed, the billionaire could not stand this loss of control. He phased into his alter ego and charged into the room, the ghost child did not look threatening in the least. "Now listen here boy, you stand here in MY mansion, intruding on MY property and DARE to insult me!" Vlad grabbed the smaller ghost by the collar and slammed him against the wall. All humor fell away from the youth's face and cold eyes settled on the older man. Vlad repressed a shudder and noticed how the room's temperature fell. The boy's blue eyes frosted over and he looked solemn. Then a voice that reminded Vlad of a glacial blizzard emitted from the stranger's mouth, "You will release me and step away. I will **not** tolerate treatment from one such as you. I have **seen**, and am not impressed. It is not my wish to eradicate you, for I am here in _your_ home for a purpose. Now let. Go." As he spoke a tinge of blue started to stain the boy's skin and his canines grew sharp.

Vlad threw a glare at the ghost but beneath it he was afraid, perhaps he should be more diplomatic about this situation. His hand retreated and the boy stood with a catlike grace. He sighed and went to sit on the sofa in the corner, "y'know Vlad only you would make a containment room luxurious. Guess that's what comes from having more money than you know what to do with. Not that it did any good when it mattered," he said the last statement in a sad whisper. Vlad frowned at the youth's cryptic way of speaking.

"Since you insist on being sane, and somehow having _meant _to be here, perhaps we should get to know one another. Who are you, and how do you know my name if you did not even know you were here?" Vlad Masters asked.

'Awn Vladimir, I know quite a lot about you, but ME. This is most unusual, I do not know what answer to give you." The boy tapped his chin thoughtfully, "you can call me Neil." This caused the boy to snicker and chortle in amusement. As if he knew a secret no one else did. "Indeed, and exactly HOW old are you Neil?"

"21," the boy smirked again. Vlad narrowed his eyes, "How long have you been 21?" The boy laughed in delight, "oh I have missed this! Clever Vlad, very Clever; fortunately for you I am indeed 21 years old. I am not stupid, and thusly know _you _are not stupid. You know what I am, and full ghost not I am," the boy said in a Yoda voice. Vlad raised an eyebrow and grinned, "ah yes, forgive me. This is most peculiar the only halfa I have even met other than myself is young Daniel. How surprising." Neil narrowed his eyes at Vlad, and this made Vlad slightly suspicious. He leaned toward the younger male, "You are most interesting my dear boy, I have a feeling I know you from somewhere. And obviously you know me. But I have never met you, of that I am sure."

"No, you have not, yet _have_ met me. Tel me Vladimir, what makes a person a person. WHO are you really, do you know what makes us…for lack of a better word US." Masters pondered this riddle, of course what mad him Vlad was his body, his soul, and his mind. But what was Neil getting at, how could he have met him yet not met him.

Neil obviously saw the older man's look of utter confusion and sighed in exhaustion, "Forget it Vlad. It is not important. Frootloops never have been the most intelligent beings on the earth." Vlad, so used to his precious vanity and ego, seethed at the insult. He obviously forgot what had happened a minute ago, not being able to connect this adolescent to the cold killer from before. But nonetheless he grabbed Neil by the collar again, only this time he didn't see the cold monster from before. The boy was grinning like the Cheshire cat, and grabbed Vlad by the shoulders. Before Vlad could pull away or even attack, he felt cold lips on his own.

The boy was…KISSING him!

**A/N Guahahahahahahahhahahahahahh such a cliffhanger I is amused by *yoda voice. Sooo, did you get the little hints, lemme spell em out for you. Time ghost, blue skin, the name Neil, oh if you get the name thing imam upload this a week earlier HAH. Im ingenious! *Edward Elric stomps over and bashes my head with his automail* "Shut up you egotistical god complex bastard! Find a way to publish my story!" Oh dear, my other fics are mad at me, but I swear its all 's fault! Till next time, Ta**

**Ps: REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N so after much deliberation with my reviewers, I have decided this shall NOT I repeat NOT be a Yaoi. You'll see what I mean as the story continues. INSTEAD, now that fanfic has decided to cooperate, my OTHER stories will be yaoi's. MUAAHAHAHAH…hey I have to get my kicks somewhere right? But there are many ways I saw Verboten Timelines going, and yes, I DID have a backup plan. **

**OH and someone asked me what verboten means, basically it means 'against the law' so without further ado, onward and on forth with the story!**

**Disclaimer: don't own it, don't got no cash; not gonna own it in this dimension. **

**Ps: You get to find out who NEIL is in the NEXT chapptaah! Until then, you get his POV**

**RECAP: **

_Neil obviously saw the older man's look of utter confusion and sighed in exhaustion, "Forget it Vlad. It is not important. Frootloops never have been the most intelligent beings on the earth." Vlad, so used to his precious vanity and ego, seethed at the insult. He obviously forgot what had happened a minute ago, not being able to connect this adolescent to the cold killer from before. But nonetheless he grabbed Neil by the collar again, only this time he didn't see the cold monster from before. The boy was grinning like the Cheshire cat, and grabbed Vlad by the shoulders. Before Vlad could pull away or even attack, he felt cold lips on his own._

_ The boy was…KISSING him…_

**Neil's POV**

It had been some time since I was this entertained, and Vlad was an _excellent_ source of entertainment. I felt myself slightly lifted up by the collar as Vlad towered above me. Obviously he didn't like being called a frootloop, and obviously I didn't care. While I knew he was no threat, I also had a bit of a mystery on my hands. I was sent here for a reason; and that entailed me getting along with dear Vladimir. That and I was truly tired from inter-dimension travel, I don't think I could pull that stunt I did before. So what to do, in a split second decision I decided. I kissed him.

Vlad threw himself back against the wall and stared at me in complete surprise and antipathy. His prim and proper mannerisms forgotten he glared, ".FUCK" I also stared for a second, and not a moment later dissolved into hysterical giggles. Vlad was now certain I was insane. "Oh come now Vladimir, it was just a peck. I've done worse while visiting France!" I sat back down still slightly chuckling. I was by no means homosexual; I actually DID have a girlfriend. Being Gay was counterproductive. Vlad narrowed his eyes in contempt, but his mind couldn't-or didn't-really want to process what happened. "I think its time I got some straight answers out of you Neil, witty banter _aside_."

Again I snickered, I was truly a genius. I knew that Vlad knew my name was not Neil, but come _on_, this was fun. I could tell Vlad was on the brink, like he knew me but couldn't remember. Of course I wasn't going to help him, and I really was tired right now. "Vlad, I think I should rest a bit, don't you. Seeing as we are both human you should know I have normal needs. Want to show me to a room…" I arched my eyebrows suggestively. Vlad only narrowed his eyes again, "why should I trust you in my home, I could keep you in the containment room you know?"

Scoffing I rolled my eyes, "oh you mean your simulation room, the one that you plan to train…the kid in?" I put on an indifferent mask on, perhaps this wasn't the direction this conversation should go in. "How do you know Daniel?" Vlad looked surprised. Again I scoffed, "I TOLD you Vlad, we have met. The fault is not mine that you cannot remember. And I do not care if you trust me; I do not want your trust. I WANT to sleep, and I know YOU want answers. So how about equivalent exchange, I get room and board, and you get me not trying to escape." I watched as the older halfa mulled it over; it really was more advantageous to him. Not only am I a willing hostage-and I use that term oh so very precociously- but one that is cooperating to the fullest extent. "Very well, but you will yield your information as soon as you recover. I want a guarantee of no funny business, and you will obey my wishes until then." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, sometimes I missed Vlad, but this was the reason it never bothered my too much. Such a control freak! More so than clockwork I would say! As I thought of the time ghost I sobered, I would cooperate with Vlad, if only to find out what I was doing here. "If you say so frootloop, no need to be so possessive, it's creepy." Scowling Vlad led me to an empty guest room and left me there.

I walked to the king-size bed and gratefully sank down. I had a lot to think about and my mind was not unlike a scrambled egg at this moment. I should go home, they need me there. But being here with Vlad could be a clue. What could POSSIBLY help me here, unless I somehow came up with a cure I was just wasting time. I sighed again, closing my eyes against the sun. It was after all still day time. I took off my suit coat but left the shirt underneath on, and lay back down. It was always a struggle to sleep, if I didn't want nightmares I had to induce a meditation-like coma upon myself. It was the only way to recuperate these days. The last thought I allowed myself to think came to haunt me, _damn; I should have looked at today's date_.

**3'rd Person POV**

Vlad glided down to his study, while the presence of the ghost upstairs was not a problem, keeping Daniel from knowing his existence would be a challenge. Oh he didn't forget what today was; today the Fenton's were coming to visit. He had an ingenious plan on getting Maddie to leave the big oaf she called a husband, but now he would have to delay that to another day. But Vlad did not trust Neil, and he was adamant about that not even being his name. How could there have been another halfa without his knowledge. And why did he look so familiar, with a face like that he would never forget the young man if he had met him. This whole predicament left Vlad Masters with a headache, one that he knew promised to get worse as the day continued. It was a given. Refusing to think on things he could not control at this moment, Vlad walked to his room. As he dressed for the day, he saw a car coming into view on his monitors. Frowning, Vlad contemplated getting rid of the Fentons. He still had no idea how to deal with the Neil situation. Sighing he walked to the front door.

The door opened of its own accord, "V-MAN, its great to see you buddy!" The large man in the orange jumpsuit hugged the billionaire in a crushing grip. "It seems so Jack, now put me down!" Right then, a woman came in with two teenagers by her side, "ah Maddie, now this is a pleasant surprise. And look how much Daniel and Jasmine have grown! To think it's only been a few months" Vlad looked down at Daniel and smirked at the other halfa. He heard something like 'creepy frootloop' and his eye twitched. Masters led the family to the sitting room and called in a maid to get refreshments. As the man talked to his former college pals, he didn't notice Danny's ghostly sense go off. Jazz looked worriedly at him, "Danny, do you think it's a trap?" The raven haired boy's eyes narrowed in suspicion, it hadn't been long since Vlad had tried to clone him. And Danny was in no mood for the 'be my son and apprentice' charade. Quietly he made an invisible clone and sent him to search the mansion. As Danny reached the stair case he was blasted in the side by a pink beam and into the wall. "Now now, little badger, it's not polite to wander around uninvited," Vlad Plasmius tsked at the younger halfa.

"Plasmius! What are you planning! Who else is here?" Danny gritted while trying to stand. Vlad only smirked at the audacity of the boy, "That would be telling my dear boy." Danny still wasn't used to duplication, and he knew he was at half power this way. Still he stood in a defensive position, "I don't want to fight you Vlad!" Vlad raised an eyebrow and sneered, "No, no you don't Daniel." They both stood and were about to pounce when an exasperated sigh came from the top of the stairs. Danny and Vlad simultaneously snapped their heads at the young man that stood there in a wrinkled suit and messy blue/white hair. "Seriously guys, I was resting. What's a guy got to do to catch some zz's?" Neil noticed them looking at him with owlish eye's. He sighed once more, "Yo Danny didn't know _you_ would be here today," they didn't hear him mutter, "just my luck, the universe really hates me." This would mean that things would progress much fasted for Neil.

Danny only stared in confusion, "Um Vlad, Who's the other frootloop?"

**Dun Dun DUUUUUUN. So Danny doesn't know who Neil is either, im very disappointed in you guys, I mean no on w found out who Neil really is. There are clues people, but lucky for you, you will be finding out next chapter. Truth be told this isn't the path I envisioned in the beginning, and im sorry that's its so cryptic right now. It'll get easier to understand later on. But some opinions would be helpful; I personally have a low tolerance for angst so don't expect a lot of that from me. **


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my lovely readers, so its been an insanely long time since I have updated, and I have finally decided to restart my fics. The thing is I don't know which one to prioritize. Therefore, I have a poll up to pick which one I will update first, but fear not all will be updated sooner or later.

Thanks,

Homicidal


End file.
